wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Badlands Dan
Badlands Dan is a burgundy, bull-like creature living on Doomstone, a planet inhabited by bad guys. Biography Wander and Sylvia wind up on planet Doomstone due to shortage of orbbal juice. Sylvia and Wander try to act tough so they can get into the saloon and get some juice. Wander sits in a chair (more like a bar stool), that was apparently Badlands Dan's. Badlands Dan got angry and ripped a warrant off the wall saying he's a wanted man. Wander ripped of a patch of Badland's chest fur and drew himself a warrant saying he's meaner and more wanted than he is. He challenges Wander to a fight outside. Wander steals a motorcycle from the motorhogs, which him and Sylvia take off on. Sylvia and Wander get to Papa Doom's palace and they believe he's tough and Papa Doom orders them some orbble juice. Wander gave them rocks instead of crystals and they chased after them, meeting up with the bad guys once again. Wander takes his mustache off and Sylvia admits they're not mean and need to return home. The enemies get mad and all admit they all fake being tough. Badlands Dan was the first to admit and then said he misses his garden. They renamed the planet as Congenial Rock. Papa Doom gave Wander and Sylvia their juice. Badlands Dan wished that they would come again and Wander patted him on the snout bone. Badlands Dan laughed cutely and said it tickled. Appearances *"The Bad Guy" *"The Gift" (No lines) *"The End of the Galaxy" (No lines) Gallery "The Bad Guy" Badlands Dan.png|Badlands Dan Badlands Dan 2.jpg|Square Off Badlands Dan3.png|Thoughts:????? Badland's cute giggle.png|Tickely Doomstone from Disney XD's Animacation promo.png|Doomstone S1e5a Badlands Dan walking in the background.jpg S1e5a Wander doesn't notice Badlands Dan.jpg S1e5a Wander sees Badlands Dan.jpg S1e5a You're in my seat.png S1e5a Wander "I'm sorry".jpg S1e5a Wander thinking.jpg S1e5a Wander deepens his voice.jpg S1e5a Wander taunting.jpg S1e5a Wander taunting 2.jpg S1e5a Wander taunting 3.jpg S1e5a Wander gurgling.jpg S1e5a Wander spits.jpg S1e5a Spit on Badlands Dan's boot.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan shocked.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan mad.jpg S1e5a Do you know who I am.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 1.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 2.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 3.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 4.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan and Wander staring at each other.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'I'm a wanted man'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan getting wanted poster.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'Ten million credit reward'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'Capture of Badlands Dan'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'Meanest man in the whole durned land'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan is proud.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan feeling something.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan lost some fur.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan and Wander growling.jpg S1e5a Let's take it outside.jpg S1e5a Wander "Let's do it!".jpg S1e5a Wander "All the way outside".jpg S1e05a Badlands Dan revealing that he's a faker.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 1.jpg S1e05a Wander and Sylvia leaving via orbble transporter 2.jpg "The Gift" S1e19b Gift mosaic 3.jpg "The End of the Galaxy" Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h31m29s510.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h32m26s144.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h33m05s628.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-30-19h33m56s474.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes